Tu orgullo
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Levi ha dejado a Eren hace años ignorando lo que no le dijo por orgullo. Ésa noche Eren le cantaría en un escenario lo mucho que le dolió que lo dejara pero también lo mucho que aún lo amaba.


¡Hola!

Pues bueno, aquí les dejo un fic que surgió en un momento de ocio mientras aguardaba a que comenzaran mis clases en un curso de verano.

Les recomiendo que primero escuchen con atención _No habrá nadie en el mundo _de Buika.

Espero que sea de su agrado c:

* * *

Tu orgullo.

Esa noche, recargada sobre la pierna derecha cruzada con la otra, llevaba una guitarra, haciéndola estar de manera horizontal. Un par de micrófonos en lugares exactos para poder oírme en toda la sala. Pantalones de vestir hechos a la medida, cinturón marrón, una camisa blanca sin el primer botón bajo un chaleco de sastre gris. Subí las mangas hasta por encima de mis codos y me acomodé en la esquina del escenario. Un par de instrumentos me acompañarían pero al fin y al cabo ninguno éramos la atracción principal, sino la chica de vestido rojo con falda amplia, cabello recogido y tacones que estaba tras bambalinas. Yo era un adorno más del escenario que podría estar en cualquier lugar.

La gente se acomodaba en su lugar a medida que entraba y yo hablaba con Annie sobre algunos detalles acerca de la canción que tocaría, ella era muy estricta sobre su trabajo. A pesar de que habíamos practicado por mes y medio ella seguía recordándome la rutina, a mí me parecía que estaba un poquito nerviosa. Mientras me decía que era importante que no desafinara a la hora de cantar miré al público desde un pequeño espacio entre el pesado telón. En primera fila se encontraban algunos conocidos que parecían ansiosos por el espectáculo. Y ahí en medio de la cuarta fila se encontraba _él_. Mi corazón palpitó con emoción, no pude evitar sonreír. Qué coincidencia, pensé, justo cantaría algo que nos quedaba perfecto.

Pude ver a una mujer decirme desde el otro lado del escenario que era hora y Annie se acomodó en su lugar, con la espalda recta, el abanico negro abierto frente a su barbilla y la mano izquierda sobre su cadera. Yo me dirigí hacia mi banquito frente al micrófono y tomé de nuevo la guitarra. No miré al público, me dediqué a acomodarme en mi lugar. Las luces que alumbraban los asientos comenzaron a menguar lentamente hasta que se apagaron por completo, dejando el piso de madera del escenario bien iluminado.

Los reflectores dejaron ver la silueta del vestido rojo que se abrió paso hacia el centro, haciéndose notar con tanta presencia que la multitud guardo silencio. Sonreí cerrando los ojos, dejando a mis dedos caminar hacia su lugar en la guitarra, lentamente comencé a tocar aquellas notas que sabía de memoria sin la necesidad de mirar las cuerdas. Sabía que ella comenzaría a moverse junto a mis dedos y pocos segundos después moví los labios para cantar la letra de la canción que parecía escrita para _nosotros._

_Desde que el agua es libre,_

_Libre entre manantiales vive._

_Jazmines han llorado y yo no comprendo,_

_Como en tus ojos niña, sólo hay desierto._

_Hermosa era la tarde, cuando entre los olivos nadie,_

_Nadie vio como yo a ti te quise, como te quiero._

_Hoy los olivos duermen, y yo no duermo._

En mi mente estaba aún la coreografía que seguiría la amplia falda roja. Seguiría un paso tranquilo y extremadamente elegante bajo las luces que le iluminaban mientras la madera recibía los roces de los tacones gruesos. Pero la canción y tu presencia sólo me hizo pensar en cuando los dos escondíamos nuestro amor de los demás. ¿Hace cuanto fue? Lo suficiente como para que yo haya cambiado y quizás tú también.

El paso de la música me hizo recordar esa primera vez en la que nuestros cuerpos se unieron para ser uno sólo: Te tomé por sorpresa bajo la sombra de un olivo tras el cual te escondías de mí. Las escondidas era nuestro juego favorito, pasábamos horas jugando aunque siempre nos encontrábamos de inmediato. Esa vez era mi turno de buscarte, mirabas a otro lado buscando rastros de mí en caso de tener que cambiar tu escondite. Pero yo llegué por detrás y te abracé. Contuviste un grito, me miraste molesto, casi me golpeaste. Sin embargo te besé esperando que no te disgustara. No tenía otra intensión más que darte un beso, de esos que de vez en cuando nos dábamos a escondidas de otros. Pero terminamos acariciándonos entre besos apasionados. Mordiste mis labios diciendo mi nombre con la voz ronca por el placer.

Nos tiramos en el frío pasto y comencé a desabotonar tu camisa, aún nervioso ante la pequeña posibilidad de que me rechazaras totalmente. Sentí tus piernas acomodarse alrededor de mi cintura y tus manos quitarme la camisa. Jadeaste atrayéndome a ti, dejando que tu aliento sobre mi piel me invitara a seguir. Quizás no es lo correcto, escuché en mi cabeza, pero nadie hace nunca lo correcto. Y seguí sin dudarlo. Quería más de ti. Más de todo lo que me dabas, era un egoísta, era un niño.

En aquel entonces creí como un idiota que pensabas lo mismo, sin tomar en cuenta tu orgullo. La razón por la que nadie supo acerca de nosotros. A pesar de que podías decir mi nombre mientras lo hacíamos, mientras te entregabas a mí, jamás me dijiste una sola vez un _te amo_. A veces pensaba que tan sólo eras algo tímido. Lo pensé hasta que me hiciste dar ese trago amargo. Cuando me dijiste esas palabras, cuando me dejaste. Habías dicho que no era una relación productiva, que no tenía sentido vernos de nuevo. Jamás lo entendí. No podía entender cómo podías mirarme tan fríamente después de que cada día me sonreías. No me cabía en la cabeza que pudieras lastimarme de esa forma luego de darme tanto cariño.

Ese maldito orgullo que tenías me carcomió por años. Pasó tanto tiempo antes de que recordarte no me hiciera llorar por días. Antes de que te recordara con gusto y comenzara a entender que no sólo era un idiota egoísta que quería monopolizarte, sino un idiota que te amó con su alma. Nadie jamás pudo sacarte de mi mente, y esperaba que nunca nadie lo hiciera. Sin importar que tú no quieras puedo decir aún que, al volverte a ver soy capaz de darte mi corazón con esa misma pasión con la que te lo di antes.

_Pa' cuando tú volvieras, _

_Pensé en cantarte coplas viejas,_

_De esas que hablan de amores y de sufrimiento._

_Cuando tú vuelvas niña, te como a besos,_

_Y volaremos alto, donde las nubes van despacio._

_Despacio va mi boca sobre tu cuerpo,_

_Tan lento que seguro se pare el tiempo._

_No habrá nadie en el mundo_

_Que cure la herida que dejó tu orgullo._

_Yo no comprendo que tú me lastimes,_

_Con todo, todo el amor que tú me diste._

Abrí los ojos a mitad del coro, buscándote entre los asientos. No estaba seguro de si estabas ahí porque todo estaba oscuro, pero sentí tu mirada penetrante. Eso fue suficiente para saber que estabas ahí. Luego dejé de sentirla y poco después una de las puertas dejo entrar algo de luz por unos instantes. Pude ver tu silueta salir a través de ella. Ésa debía ser tu respuesta. Claro que estabas en todo tu derecho.

Tan sólo tres de las canciones serían interpretadas por mí. Así que el resto del espectáculo decidí verlo como un espectador. Antes de irme hacia los asientos con la guitarra colgada en el hombro alguien me detuvo. Annie dejó su semblante serio a un lado y me miró preocupada.

—¿Ocurre algo?— dijo, algo incómoda.

—En absoluto— contesté, alzando las cejas, aturdido. Su pregunta realmente me sorprendió. Ella no solía preocuparse por uno aún cuando realmente se ve mal—. ¿Por qué?

—Tu forma de tocar y cantar realmente fue intensa hoy con la primera canción.

Me reí un poco ante ello. No me había dado cuenta de cómo había cantado esa noche a pesar de que siempre era muy consciente de mí mismo cuando lo hacía. Quizás eran esos sentimientos reencontrados que me había hecho tener aquel a quien amaba. De pronto vino a mi cabeza la razón por la que había comenzado a tocar flamenco para Annie.

Casi cuatro años después de que Levi me dejara aún vivía en mi depresión. La única forma de que las lágrimas no surcaran mi rostro era tocando la guitarra al aire libre. Le gustaba el flamenco, así que había aprendido a tocarla a escondidas para darle una sorpresa algún día, pero jamás pude hacerlo. Hacía frío, los dedos me dolían a cada rato pero yo seguía tocando en esa banquita de la plaza. Entonces Annie se paró frente a mí con un abrigo hasta las rodillas, un par de zapatillas deportivas y los zapatos de tacón grueso colgando de dos de sus dedos izquierdos. Ella me miró por un rato hasta que dejé de tocar y la miré, recargando los brazos en la caja de la guitarra.

—¿Te gustó?— le sonreí, buscando la razón por la que se quedó ahí.

—Busco a alguien que toque flamenco para mis presentaciones. Y tú no lo haces mal.

Al principio me reí diciéndole que era imposible. Sin embargo ella insistió el resto de la semana hasta que le prometí que iría como mínimo a verla bailar. Lo hice, más por no querer estar sólo en casa que por darle una oportunidad de convencerme. Annie aprovechó bien su oportunidad y ahí me tenías en cada una de sus presentaciones, tocando la guitarra tal como ella me decía en los ensayos.

Ella aún me miraba con preocupación mientras recordaba la razón por la que estaba ahí. Yo le di a entender que no era algo muy importante, luego le mencioné que mis amigos querían conocerla por las maravillas que decía de ella. Asintió dirigiéndose al camerino, donde seguro se quitaría los zapatos y dormiría un rato.

El final del recorrido terminó. Aplaudí con ganas, haberme convencido de participar en eso me había enseñado a apreciar la danza tradicional y me animaba a seguir tocando flamenco para Annie.

Al final Armin y Mikasa me buscaron para poder conocer a Annie, los llevé a su pequeño camerino, donde ella ya se había cambiado el vestido rojo por ropa mucho más cómoda. Los presenté, ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sorprendente que había sido nuestra presentación. Pero tuve que dejarlos solos cuando Petra, una de las chicas que bailó tango, me aviso que alguien me buscaba. Resultaba extraño que me buscaran a mí en lugar de a Annie, de todos modos agradecí la información y fui en busca de quien, precisamente, me buscaba.

Pregunté a Jean quién me buscaba. Chasqueó la lengua alzando los hombros, por suerte Marco estaba ahí y se apiadó de mí. Seguí sus indicaciones. Ese lugar era realmente grande. Di un montón de vueltas hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha antes de llegar a la salida trasera, preguntándome si no pudieron decirme desde el principio que debía ir hasta ahí.

Cuando abrí la puerta quedé estático. _Él_ estaba ahí, mirándome tan sorprendido como yo a él. Tuve que bajar la mirada por lo agitado que estaba mi corazón. Dios mío, estábamos ahí, los dos, solos. Levi seguía tan guapo como siempre, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de bellos y su presencia era la misma también.

—¿Qué tal, Levi? Hace mucho que no nos vemos— saludé, sintiendo las mejillas rojizas de la emoción. Podía escuchar mi corazón palpitar tan fuerte que me dio miedo que él pudiera escucharlo también.

—No pensé que quisieras verme.

Reí un poco, sintiendo su mirada penetrante sobre mí.

—Pues estoy contento de verte desde que estabas ahí adentro. Supongo que fue una agradable coincidencia.

Levi frunció las cejas, mordiéndose un labio. Me pregunté si no resultaba incómodo para él verme. Después de todo éramos algo así como ex novios. O como pudiera llamársele a nuestra relación de antaño. Yo por mi parte parecía un perro que veía a su dueño luego de estar mucho tiempo perdido. Seguro me veía patético.

—No fue coincidencia.

—¿El destino entonces?— pensé en voz alta, sin humor de burlarme.

Lo miré buscando una respuesta, no la hubo por unos largos segundos en los que cruzamos la mirada como aquellos tiempos cuando nos amábamos escondidos entre viejos olivos. Cuando jugábamos juntos a las escondidas. Cuando me daba tanto cariño.

—Yo... te busqué, por mucho tiempo.

—¿Los diez años que pasaron?— dije. Levi bajó la mirada, avergonzado—. No lo tomes tan a pecho, era broma— reí.

—Eren— habló, al borde de las lágrimas—. De verdad te busqué. Estuve buscándote mucho tiempo. Cuando regresé descubrí que te habías ido de la ciudad. Estoy tan arrepentido por lo que hice, soy un idiota...

Se quedó callado, dejando la culpa apoderarse de su rostro. Sentí una gran punzada en el pecho. Nos miramos fijamente, entendiendo lo que no pusimos en palabras. Un beso hizo de confirmación. Comprendí entonces que yo tenía razón al no entender que me lastimara de esa forma.

—Te amo— escuché salir de sus labios.

Y dejamos a nuestros cuerpos reconocernos después de años, aún encajaban a la perfección. Encajaban tan absurdamente bien que no importó nada más, ni siquiera su orgullo, ése que nos separó.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Se imaginan a Annie bailando flamenco? ¿O a Eren cantándolo? Más importante: ¿Les gustó?

Si les gustó por favor déjenme algún lindo Review y tendrán un buen descuento en empanadas, pay y donas de chocolate (?)

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


End file.
